Hanging By A Moment
by Mel16
Summary: SongFic to Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. Sweet, L/G.


Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Gordo stared at the picture clutched in his hand. He was probably two inches shorter than her, with darker hair, but her smile outshone his. He smiled at the memories the picture brought back, at the thoughts that burst through the floodgates to grace his mind frame. He looked at her, his oldest friend, his partner in crime for his outlandish ideas, his one true love. Gordo exaggerated everything, drawing it out to its fullest. Even when he was little, and he had fallen and scraped his knee, he had complained of a shattered kneecap for days afterwards. But Lizzie, she was the one thing he never exaggerated. Deep in his heart, he knew that Lizzie was his one true love. It's such a strong thought at 15, but a factual one at that. It only took a year, twelve months, 365 days, for him to fall in love. Over the course of the year, his feelings grew stronger. It took the littlest thing to make his heart grow warm. When she dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up, her hair gently grazed her cheeks. He loved that. When she applied her lipgloss, gently sliding it across her lips, letting the color reflect off of the fluorescent lights. He especially loved when she told him that he was the best friend she had ever had. But Gordo always strived for the best. He wanted to be more than friends. He wanted her love.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me  
  
Now I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Lizzie liked him. No, she loved him. It hadn't taken long to realize that. Every thought in her hand was inhabited with his face, smiling at her, his eyes lighting up while he beamed at her. He was perfect. He was smart, thoughtful, and the best friend anyone could have. Lizzie, herself, in comparison, was a bit clueless, but that could always be blamed on her hair- color or taken as a sweet fumbling. She was a kind person, passionate in her every conquest and had the power to trip over anything in her view. She seemed so flawed compared to Gordo; a chipped rock compared to a shimmering diamond. She knew he didn't deserve her. That was why she took so long to realize her feelings for her best friend. Lizzie had gone through countless guys throughout the seventh and eighth grade; Larry, Ethan, Ronny, Frankie, Ethan again, and now Gordo. She didn't want him to follow in the string of guys. They were incomparable to him. Incomparable.  
  
There's nothing else to lose There's nothing else to find There's nothing in the world That could change my mind There is nothing else There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Gordo watched Lizzie glide effortlessly, her books in one hand, her backpack thrust over her shoulder. Last year, she would be tripping over anything in her path, but this year, everything changed. Everything changed. He needed her to love him. He needed to know the truth. If she didn't like him, he could mope for a bit, and move on. But what if she did? What if she pined for him the way he did, every night, thinking of her? Gordo was never a straightforward person. The one girl he ever asked out on a date turned him down because of his height. He had to ask. Ask, or you'll never know.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"Gordo?" "Lizzie?" The pair stood in front of each other, squaring off, daring the other to go first. They each wanted the other to make the first move, pleading with their eyes to take the first step. "I like you." They both blurted it out at the same time, letting go fourteen years of insecurities, wanting to embrace love. Both were running, flailing, maybe into a brick wall, maybe straight into happiness. They let their heart lead, and both were happy. They both smiled. "I love you." And that was how it end, but also how it began. 


End file.
